1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a portable light-emitting device and a LED package structure thereof, and more particularly to a portable light-emitting device without pre-stored power sources and a LED package structure thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
LEDs are now widely used as illuminators, indicators or displays in many kinds of electronic products or industrial applications. One of the advantages of LEDs is that they consume much less electricity, or energy, as comparing with other traditional lighting devices. This is because the LEDs are known as solid state devices that generate light through a luminescence process. Thus, the light generated by LEDs is referred to “cold light”. In addition, another advantage of LEDs is its small size. However, it is necessary for LEDs to use an internal power supply or an external power supply with pre-stored power sources so as to generate light source.